We have developed a rapid, simple, and quantitative filter-binding assay which can seperate covalent DNA-protein complexes from protein-free DNA. We have used the assay to detect and quantitate the adenovirus DNA-terminal protein complex. We propose to study the role and synthesis of the terminal protein during infection. Experiments are described to test whether the terminal protein acts as a prime for DNA synthesis. We outline a method for constructing severe deletions containing only terminal regions of the adenovirus chromosome. Such deletions will help define DNA sequences required for DNA replication. Finally, we develop a quantitative mode for adenovirus replication.